1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element display device, and more particularly to a light-emitting element display device that performs display by causing a light-emitting element as a self-luminous body arranged in each of pixels to emit light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image display device (hereinafter referred to as an “organic EL (Electro-luminescent) display device”) using a self-luminous body called an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has been put to practical use. Since the self-luminous body is used, the organic EL display device is superior in terms of visibility and response speed compared to a related-art liquid crystal display device, and in addition, a further reduction in thickness is possible in the organic EL display device because an auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight is not necessary.
For color display in such an organic EL display device, mainly, the organic EL display device includes light-emitting elements that respectively emit lights of three colors of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) in respective pixels in some cases, while, in other cases, the organic EL display device causes a light-emitting element to emit only white light and allows the light to transmit respective wavelength ranges of three colors of R, G, and B through color filters of respective pixels. Moreover, for increasing a contrast ratio without increasing power consumption in the liquid crystal display device, it has been known to further provide a W (white) pixel in addition to R, G, and B pixels to increase luminance.
JP 2007-531062 A discloses a display device including a light-emitting layer that emits Y (yellow) light in addition to light-emitting layers that respectively emit R, G, and B lights.